Fate's Hero
by ruruna
Summary: A rather odd Zelda story. The sages are looking for the hero, Link and his sister are oblivious, and then the it all hits the fan.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Some quick notes before we begin. First of all, this story is a bit different than a lot of them, so consider that you're warning. ^_- Also, all disclaimers apply to this piece, and I certainly do not own the rights to Zelda even remotely... okay, very remotely, but I only own the rights to my game cartridge and where it goes. ^_^ Please read and review, and don't feak out if it isn't what you expect.  
  
---  
  
Prologue:  
  
---  
  
"Just short of the three goddesses, there are sages. Protectors of the people, the triforce, and of course, of kindness. Seldom does the powers of the sages crack, but when they do, the three light goddesses call upon the hero and the princess to fix any problem. The hero has had, of course, nine incarnations- that we know of. He has been in the form of child, adult, hylian, kokiri, and has taken the form of many different life forms, though that was from masks more than from fate," Rauru concluded slowly, letting the other sages- many of them rookies, in comparison to himself - absorb this knowledge.  
  
"This is old news," Princess Zarotu, the water sage, said. "You gave us this information as soon as we became sages, taking the positions from other aging geezers."  
  
Rauru was used to, by now, Zarotu's tongue. She was, in her life in Hyrule, a Zora princess- much like the long dead Ruto, only a lot more spoiled and angry. Still, Zarotu's impertenance was frustrating, and Rauru said, "I shall then cut to the chase, my dear. Ganon is, possibly has, taken a current incarnation."  
  
The other sages gasped, save Zarotu (who refused to give Rauru the satisfaction).  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, absolutely sure?"  
  
This came from Jeni, a small faerie kokiri cross breed. She was young and niave, but Rauru still had a soft spot for her.  
  
"Yes, Jeni, I am sure," he took a deep breath, and continued, "the dark gods- or goddesses- have made their move. Ganon is their strongest game piece, and he is now available for use. As most of you have had no experience in dealing with the hero, that is our major weakness. You are all novices, and while that is not your fault, it is still a weakness."  
  
"I thought," said Sandriek, an ancient Shiek- a species which had evolved into more shadow than Hylian- "that the dark lord could only appear if we make a fatal mistake."  
  
Rauru nodded, "and we have, my dear. Or at least, I have. I had no choice but to allow several inexperienced children to take over for the prior sages."  
  
"That was thier choice, though," said Karto, with her heavy accent. A Gerudo warrior at heart, Karto still clung to her long spear, even though in this realm she would not need it.  
  
"Yes, it was, but while this was a choice and also a true necessity, it is still a weakness. The dark ones never have cared much for technicalities, unless it is a technicality that binds them. In this case, it is on our side that the technicality resides."  
  
Boro, who had remained silent for some time, finally spoke. The Goron was, by nature, shy, but when he did speak it was always important, "What, then, of the hero?"  
  
Rauru nodded, "yes, that is exactly why I have called you all together. It is our duty to find the one true hero and to be sure he gets on his way."  
  
"And the princess?" Jeni asked.  
  
"The princess is a mystery. After the last incarnation of the hero... the Hero of Sands, defeated Ganondorf, the royal family went into hiding. I can only assume that the princess is somewhere, blending in with the population."  
  
"And the triforce?"  
  
"The triforce of wisdom will remain in the youngest member of the royal family, and if he or she is killed, it will be removed from their body and hidden in Hyrule somewhere," it was as if he was reciting from a text book, but Rauru sort of was. While there were times that the sages invoked the hero, there were other times when the hero emerged uncalled. Rauru had been around since the first known hero, the Hero of Time, and he had helped set the boy to his path. Still, he found himself wondering too often if he saw only a fraction of the hero. How many times was he reborn? It didn't matter, though it was an interesting thing to ponder.  
  
"So, you're saying that the triforce of wisdom could be anywhere? That our only real clue is that the royal family may still be alive? May?"  
  
Rauru nodded, stifling a laugh at Zarotu's outburst. "The fact is, if it IS anywhere, we still have to find the last link in the royal family."  
  
"How do we know if they are alive?"  
  
"if they were dead, hyrule would have fallen. That still doesn't mean the triforce didn't depart from the youngest. Children often die from natural or unnatural causes."  
  
There was a steady silence, when the Goron finally spoke up, "so which do we search for first, the princess or the hero?"  
  
Rauru sighed, "I don't know. If we find the princess, then we can hide her away- she is always a link in Ganon's schemes, since his ultimate goal is always to get his hands on the triforce."  
  
"So?" said Sandriek, "we go after the princess, then."  
  
Rauru shook his head, "it's not that simple. If we focus our energies on the princess, the hero is placed into an incredible amount of danger. Ganon will be searching for the hero as much as the princess, because the hero will have some access to the triforce of courage."  
  
"But won't the hero be able to defend himself?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on if he gets the proper training before the evil one encounters him. If Ganon finds him, he will try to befriend the lad and train him, but only enough so that he can lead the evil one to the triforce and then discard him, or worse," Rauru swallowed thickly, "he will try to get the lad to join him."  
  
"But the hero is pure of heart!" argued niave Jeni.  
  
"To an extent... but he can be misled." Rauru inhaled, then picked up his chalice and took a long drink.  
  
"So we need to go for the hero first?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Our best bet," Rauru said, "is to split our forces." He turned to Zarotu, "you shall seek the princess, because you have access to the land and the seas. Find her. We only have certain clues to her wherabouts, but remember them well: before the family left, there was only one clue as to where they were headed: 'where the flowers are mists and the grass is blue'. The princess herself will be a pretty girl. She will appear plain until she speaks, and when she does there will be authority in her tone that no one can match."  
  
"That's it?" Zarotu snorted, "that's a fairly simple clue. Flowers are mists, and the grass is blue. It has to be the swamp. There's a mist always on the ground and blue grass grows there."  
  
Rauru shrugged, "just don't decieve yourself, Zarotu. And don't get yourself killed."  
  
"Killed?" she said, annoyed, "I'm an immortal. All the sages are, once they enter the light realm."  
  
He shook his head, "you will be vulnerable when you are not here. Cloak yourself with invisibility, and do the same for the princess, when you find her." He paused, then turned to the small (though large for a faerie) faerie, "Jeni, you shall search for the hero. This is a difficult task, and there are less clues here than there were for the princess. Still, I believe you can do it."  
  
The spritely figure nodded, and said, "I shall do my best. How will I know him?"  
  
"You won't... at first. Look for someone with great courage, someone who is from a strange family setting. I doubt his parents will be alive, no other hero's has, but it could be different this time. He will not live in the largest city in Hyrule, this much I know. He may live out on his own, or he may live in a small setting with some friends of his. I am not sure. The hero has always found an affinity with the color green, so check for a green wardrobe, too. And the only other thing I can think of is he'll probably be near or in a forest of some sort. Bring him here when you find him."  
  
The tiny figure nodded, and flitted off.  
  
"The rest of us must wait, and be sure to offer our protection to those two."  
  
"Was it wise to send the youngest of us off to search?" asked Karto.  
  
"They are swifter than we are, and have access to more. They are our only hope."  
  
"And if we fail to find the princess and the hero?"  
  
"Then we shall all perish." 


	2. Chapter One

--------------------  
  
Chapter One - The Call of a Wizard  
  
--------------------  
  
"Link!" yelled Alera, "Wake up, you bum!"  
  
Link rolled over, his eyes firmly squeezed shut. Damn his sister! She was so different from him sometimes, and this strange ability to go without sleep frustrated the constantly sleepy Link to no end.  
  
Alera let out a frustrated grunt, then smacked Link's head with a spare pillow.  
  
"Ow!" he complained, "that hurt!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby," she said, annoyed, "you're missing all the good stuff."  
  
Link rolled his eyes, "it's a parade. A parade we've had, every year, twice a year, for my entire life and yours."  
  
"I know, Link," said Alera, "we're twins, remember? But you're missing your chance to hop onto the hero float."  
  
She grinned and held out a green tunic, "it'll look great on you."  
  
He considered, "Green is my favorite color," he said, "and this is the first time I've been asked to ride the float."  
  
She giggled, "that's because you finally grew enough to fit into them." She sighed, "they wouldn't let me be in that float though, either. They had this thing where I was supposed to go into the 'princesses' one. It's not fair, the princess is so uncool in comparison to the hero."  
  
"It's all folklore, though, Al," Link muttered, "remember that."  
  
She nodded, "I KNOW that. Of course it is. But still..." she held the tunic meant for him to her body, "it would look really great on me. Maybe I'd lose the hat though."  
  
He laughed, "well, now. Aside from riding in this float, what else will you give me for getting up?"  
  
It was an ongoing ritual for the two. Alera constantly wanted Link to get up in the mornings, even on days that he was allowed to sleep in, so he and she bargained and when the price was right, he rose out of bed.  
  
"There's a magician this year," Alera said, seriously, "He came in from New Kakariko Village yesterday."  
  
"A magician? Like a stage magician?"  
  
"No. A real live state magician. He's supposed to be able to perform real magic. I heard Senna talking the other day, and she said that he was trained by some of the great faeries."  
  
"Now that's interesting."  
  
"He wants to interview all the guys on the hero float, too. Something about historical notes, or some such nonsense."  
  
"So I'd be able to get an autograph," Link said, putting two and two together.  
  
"Yeah. But only if you get up now and head down to the parade area."  
  
"So you're doing the princess thing?"  
  
She sighed, "yeah, I guess. It seems a waste to me, I could kick your butt and yet your supposed to be MY protector."  
  
Link shook his head, "but the hero is a MAN," he reminded her.  
  
She smiled quirkily, "or in your case, a boy..."  
  
"Heyyyy," he protested.  
  
She whapped him once more with the pillow, tossed his tunic to him and bounded up the stairs to her room.  
  
Link shrugged. Couldn't hurt to try the tunic on, after all, it was sort of a rite of passage for the teenage guys to wear the hero tunic in the parade. He pulled it on over his head, and stared. Not bad, he thought, not bad at all. With his blonde hair and green eyes, it looked as if this suit were made for him. But that was silly, since it was just an old costume that went into storage.  
  
After he had placed the tunic on, brushed his teeth, and made his hair look good in the funky hero's hat, Alera bounded down the stairs, dressed like a member of the Hylian royal family.  
  
"Let's go, we can take the horses," she said.  
  
"Why don't we walk?" Link asked, rather stupidly.  
  
"Because, idiot, I'm dressed in a beautiful dress and I don't want to muck it up going through the edge of the swamp."  
  
"Why did Uncle John move us here, again?"  
  
"Because the forest is beautiful on the left, and the swamp is great for growing stuff in, if you can keep the Gatorins off your back."  
  
"I suppose we could use the horses, besides, those stupid Moblins may be ambushing people again."  
  
Alera nodded, "why do you even bother arguing with me?"  
  
"I really don't know," Link answered seriously.  
  
The two hopped on a couple of their uncle's horses and rode to the parade grounds with no difficulty. No Moblins ambushed, and the Gatorin's didn't try to nip at the horses' hooves as they rode.  
  
When they arrived at the grounds, they tethered their horses up. Link stared at Alera, wondering if she knew how great the dress looked on her. Still, it was best not to comment, because Alera was truly a tom-boy at heart, and flattering her on dresses and jewelry made her more angry than happy.  
  
"So, then, I suppose I'll see you later in the day," Link said to his sister.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah... I think... well," she shrugged, "I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden."  
  
"What? You were so totally into this this morning," Link protested. His sister too often had "bad feelings." The only real problem was that more often than not, something bad DID happen. Though it was always nothing major.  
  
She grinned weakly, "yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, I'm sure we'll be fine..." she sighed, "really." It seemed to Link as though the last words were tacked on more for her benefit than his. Still, he couldn't find himself too worried.  
  
"We'll be fine. I mean, what could happen that the wizard couldn't correct?"  
  
Alera brightened, then nodded, "yeah. I'm sure that's right."  
  
After briefly hugging, the two parted ways. Link found himself pondering the comment his sister made. A bad feeling. That usually spelled out trouble. But maybe it was something really minor, like having a burnt cake after the parade instead of a good one. No use worrying, however, so he strode up to the other boys.  
  
"Hey, Link," the guys greeted him. He nodded in reply. He never did feel comfortable talking to people other than his sister, and Alera felt the same, he knew. Best to not say a word and absorb what is happening, he thought, than to allow something important to happen and let it slip by. Everyone else thought he was just shy, but that wasn't truly it... he was mostly.... alert. Alert was the word, while all the others were comfortable standing around, Link always felt like he needed to watch over them.  
  
A man wearing a tall, peaked hat, and with shrewd eyes walked towards them. He smiled warmly at the boys, and offered a hand down the line, each boy shook it and he said, "I'm looking forward to speaking with you. My name is Agnim, and I am, as you know, I'm sure, the state wizard sent down to do some research."  
  
The boys whispered excitedly to themselves, except for Link who nodded once and stared at Agnim instead. The wizard's eyes fell on Link at once and he smiled, though this time perhaps it wasn't as warm, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "There now! A young hero here. What's your name?"  
  
"Link." it was silent after that for perhaps ten seconds, as if Agnim felt that he should have said more.  
  
Finally, the wizard nodded, "ah, yes, Link. That is a good strong name, and I believe you have the makings of a true hero inside you."  
  
Link shrugged at that remark, thinking the wizard just being polite. It was like when his Grandpa Mear came over and pulled a rupee "from behind his ear".   
  
"As you've probably heard, I've been at each of these festivals around Hyrule, doing research on the Hero. The fact is, that everyone has either jumbled the story up, or else has mixed one incarnation of the hero with another. The hero of time, the hero of sands, the hero of seasons, of ages? What does this mean to our people, our heritage? It is my goal to get good, factual accounts of the hero, and attempt to split the stories up. I'll have a book available when this is all over, hopefully, with the hero's entire body of work- so to speak- accounted for. Each story will be separate, unique, yet also in it's own way supremely like a hero story. What I have discovered so far," he said slowly, "is that it is a current trend for young men to dress as the hero, yet they don't have a clue of his story, at least no more than thinking of him as simply..." he shrugged, "well, the hero."  
  
The other boys seemed mildly impressed at this long statement, but Link felt he was more bored with this Agnim than anything else.  
  
The wizard, perhaps noting his boredom, sidled up to Link and hissed in his ear, "I am looking, in reality, for the current incarnation of the hero."  
  
And Link's heart did a single jump. Why tell him that? The wizard didn't seem as though he'd be telling that sort of brash lie to the boys, but he singled him out particularly.  
  
Agnim seemed to understand his astonishment and nodded to him, leaning over, he whispered, "We will talk after the parade."  
  
Link felt his face growing pale and nodded. After the parade, he was supposed to have a heart to heart with this wizard? And why bother? Maybe he thought that Link could lead him to the hero... or maybe, just maybe, Link WAS the hero.  
  
Meanwhile, Alera felt herself bored to tears. She never had fit in with the girls before, and standing here in this dress was her idea of making a spectacle of herself. It didn't help when Madame arrived, either.  
  
The Madame walked up, a thin and rigid woman with short bangs and her hair pulled tightly up in a bun, grabbed a clipboard and slowly walked the line of girls with an appraising eye. "I am sure you have heard of Agnim's project," she said curtly, though the girls simply stared blankly, "he is the wizard, searching for information on the hero."  
  
This was, of course, a sensation to the girls, and they errupted in a chatter. Alera was staring straight ahead, however, so perhaps when Madame yelled, "Silence!" it was not meant for her.  
  
The girls quieted down and the woman continued, "I am doing the flip side of the research, I am searching out information on the princess."  
  
One of the girls laughed, "the princess disappeared with the rest of the royal family. There's your book."  
  
The woman smiled and in a reedy voice said, "I am sure she did. It is my goal to find out what happened to that family."  
  
Another roar of noise as the girls talked of this incredible announcement. Alera was finding herself bored.  
  
"Now, line up," Madame said stiffly, "And I shall take notes."  
  
Heading down the line, the woman stopped and asked questions every moment or so, then scribbled something on her clipboard and moved on to the next girl. Alera was bored with this whole thing, and when Madame reached her, she said, "Tell me... what is your family lineage?"  
  
Alera gritted her teeth. Like hell she was going to humor this woman.  
  
Madame glared fiercely at her, and Alera imagined her as a large bird trying to swoop down on her. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
Alera bit her cheek, but failed to hold back her true intentions. At once, she swiftly kicked the Madame in the knee and ran off. But where could she head? All the girls, and Madame, were going to be angry if she went back. She couldn't stand in the crowd with the parade, that was certain. Then the idea struck her in sudden inspiration. The heros... the hero float would be a great place to hide, if she could find a costume.  
  
She grinned and ran down to the place where the boys had gathered. "Link!" she yelled breathlessly, "Link!"  
  
Her brother turned around, a surprised look on his face, "You messed up your dress," he said stupidly.  
  
Alera shook her head, "no... I... I kicked an elder, Link!" she blurted out.  
  
Link's eyes widened. That was a major offense in Hyrule, and Alera could be sent to jail for something like that, depending on the elder. If it was a nice enough person, they'd just let it slide with a warning. Unfortunately, kids didn't tend to lash out at the nice adults. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know!" she wailed, "I think I can hide in here, though... maybe..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She sighed, and proceeded to tell Link the entire story.   
  
After hearing the full tale, Link sighed, "Alera... just because she was being... difficult... doesn't mean you had the right to kick her."  
  
She shrugged, "maybe... but I was angry. Something about her, the whole of her, just felt... wrong."  
  
He leaned over and tousled her hair a bit, "well, there's your 'bad feeling', Al. Just that you were going to kick some annoying woman." Despite the fact that Alera was in some serious trouble, Link found himself relieved that her feeling manifested in something that would have not much affect on HIM.  
  
Link was struck with sudden inspiration, "maybe Agnim can help us?"  
  
Alera's brow scrunched up, and she was visibly shaken by the thought, "The wizard?"  
  
"It's not what you think, Al. I think... I think that he liked me... he said he wanted to talk with me."  
  
"I.. guess so..." she seemed unsure, still, and Link worried about her, even though she acted as though it was sort of okay.  
  
"Al, it's going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Chalk it up to her being nervous that she may go to jail, Link thought. Of course, HE would be nervous if he had that chance, too. Still, he'd do his best to hide his sister until things blew over. "If you want," he offered, "you can hide inside the float itself. There's a door to the inside through the tree there. It's supposed to be for general matainence, but I think this is an emergency," he said.  
  
Alera nodded and swallowed thickly. "Okay. I can do that." she took a deep breath and crept into the float. The other boys were distracted at this time, because Agnim was making fireworks from his fingertips. There was no chance of her being discovered by one of THEM.  
  
The parade started quickly, but not before Link noticed the thin woman with the clipboard talking excitedly to Agnim. 'Uh oh...' he thought. Agnim seemed cheerful, though, and he nodded almost excitedly and then, and he swore he didn't imagine this, Agnim pointed directly at him.  
  
He felt the color sort of drain from his cheeks. They either were not talking about his sister's transgression, or else they were, and they were happy about it. Agnim seemed to notice Link looking at him from the float, so he forced a smile and a little wave. The wizard followed suit, and then, thankfully, the parade started and the float began it's journey with a lurch.  
  
Although Link was slightly aware of the audience staring at him and the other boys, he was too worried to be as charismatic as perhaps the other boys were. The others were posing with bows and arrows, using slingshots to toss candy into the audience, doing sword tricks... Link just sat on a fake stump with an Ocarina tightly in his hands, not even bothering to put it to his lips.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but the parade was over, finally, and Link could steal his sister away. He rapped softly on the trunk door. "Alera?" he whispered.  
  
A tap produced from behind the tree, which Link took as an answer. "It's safe," he said, "the parade's over."  
  
The door slowly creaked open and finally Alera took a step out. It was, perhaps, simply bad luck that Agnim sauntered over at that exact moment. Who knows?  
  
"Ah, young Link," the wizard said, mustering up all his charm, it seemed. "And is this the lovely Alera I've heard so much of?"  
  
Alera turned a pale white color and said nothing. No matter, Agnim placed his arm around Link, "I would like to talk to you... AND perhaps your sister."  
  
Link nodded, but grasped at Alera's hand, part in fright and part in desperation. The wizard either didn't notice Link's reluctance, or else didn't care.  
  
When they had reached a reasonably secluded part of the village, Aganim said in a clear voice, "I don't know if you have told your sister or not, but it doesn't matter. The fact is, I am part of a small group of bandits who is searching for two specific people."  
  
Link raised an eyebrow. It was the closest he would get to asking the question to Agnim.  
  
"I'm glad you are interested. But first, let me give you a background. Our group of people is formed of all sorts, started by one single man, who is this man, I'm sure you're wondering. Well, it isn't my place to say, though it is certain you will meet someday, yes, that I am positive. One thing we do know, by way of this man, is that the Dark Lord Gannon is rising again. You look surprised? Yes, well, it isn't often that you hear what you most want to NOT hear. It is then, as you can see, in the best interest of our group- no, the world- to find two people who are a constant. Our group is looking for the legendary hero, young Link, and we are also looking," his eyes flashed to Alera, "for the princess. The princess Zelda."  
  
Link nearly choked at what he heard. The way Agnim said it was entirely directed at him, "You can't think..." he started, forgetting for a moment about how he is silent to all but Alera.  
  
Agnim clapped his hand on his back and laughed, "don't be so frightened, my boy! It is a certainty in my eyes that you are the hero. Your background seems to agree with my research. I can see that you wonder if I did mean that I think the young Alera is indeed princess Zelda. I am not entirely certain, though Madame seems to believe she is. Zelda is, of course, known for her spirit."  
  
Link nodded, and Alera seemed to be petrified. She squeezed his hand, though, and Link felt reassured, even though he wasn't certain what the squeeze meant.   
  
With great effort, Alera spoke to the wizard, "may I have a moment to speak with my brother?" she asked.  
  
The wizard seemed annoyed, but sighed, "go ahead," then added, "but stay in sight. I don't want anyone getting to you. Both sides are going to be looking for the hero and princess."  
  
Alera bit her lip, her face ashen. Still, she turned her back to the wizard and spoke in a very soft whisper, "Link... this isn't right. Even if the wizard is telling the truth, that we are the two in the legend, then this isn't right."  
  
"What's not right besides the fact that he's telling us we're the reincarnations of the people in legends?" he asked, almost sarcastic, "I played like I was the hero when I was little, but that I really AM? That terrifies me."  
  
Alera nodded, "and something doesn't seem right about me being Zelda, spirit or no. I could be, but..." she sighed, "it doesn't feel right. This whole thing doesn't feel right."  
  
Aganim whistled loudly and shouted, "that's enough, you two. Now get over here for a while and let me finish explaining."  
  
The two shared a glance of fear, perhaps dismay, but walked to Aganim again.   
  
Even though her policy was silence, like her brother's, Alera spoke up suddenly, "what if we say no?"  
  
The wizard laughed like an oversized elf, "say no? Say NO? To your destiny? To the fate of the world?" his arm gestured all around, "if you don't protect it, this world will belong to few."  
  
Alera shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I MUST say no. I don't want to be a princess. And though I can't speak for my brother, I'm sure this hero business is out of the question. Find someone else, we aren't your incarnations."  
  
The wizard's jolly eyes disappeared, and was replaced by cold steel ones, "You, PRINCESS," he sneared, "will indeed come with us. Or else we will charge you with insubordination to an elder, as well as assault! You, my dear, would be locked away!"  
  
Alera looked to her brother for some salvation. He offered nothing but a blank stare. 


	3. Chapter Two

---------------------  
  
Chapter Two - The Hero Revealed  
  
---------------------  
  
Jeni flitted through the skies in a merry chase, feeling slightly guilty that she enjoyed this search which was so serious. Still, she was looking for prospects, and had, thus far, found a few that looked promising at first, but then proved her wrong in person. She had gone all over the world, checking in the nooks and crannies, because the hero may have just as well lived alone than with other people. What she found was a whole lot of nothing. The only people who lived out in the middle of nowhere nowadays were hermits who HATED faeries. In fact, she learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
She had just begun her scope of the towns, when she finally had headed for the swampland. Well, mostly swamp, some forest, and in the middle a tiny clearning for a village. Jeni had her hopes up, as usual, because she was running out of places to find the hero at all. Unless the hero proved to be some creature like a Zora, which she doubted, this HAD to be where he lived. It HAD to.  
  
There was a festival going on when she reached the village, and lots of the boys were dressed up in green, much to Jeni's dismay. Still, she tried to valiantly search anyhow.   
  
Most of the boys didn't seem at ALL promising, they were too loud, too brash to be the hero. And while it was generally true that the hero was excellent at fighting, he wasn't a show off, which these boys were. Finally, she had flitted to the tiny cleared away area where a girl and a boy were standing, looking terrifed.  
  
What frightened Jeni more was the fact that she saw Agnim with them. "The evil wizard," she whispered, "he must be searching for the hero... if he believes he's found him... oh! I must hurry," she said, still talking to herself, and darting in a steep dive, she landed just above the girl's shoulders.  
  
Alera instantly noticed this little flurry of green light and excitement, and so did Agnim- though he truly hated it, and he said, "ugh. A little faerie's come to snoop?"  
  
Jeni was incredibly insulted, "LITTLE?!" she yelled, "I am not a LITTLE faerie by any means! I am considered a large faerie, for what it's worth!"  
  
The wizard didn't care, though, and Jeni knew she was lucky if he could even hear her. It was true that in comparison to the wizard, she was quite petite, but he didn't have to rub it in. At least she could fly through the air.  
  
Jeni desperately attempted to pull the boy away, who she learned was named 'Link', and get him to talk to her. Unfortunately, he seemed dumbstruck by Agnim, and he didn't notice her at all. Meanwhile, Agnim continued to swat at the air wherever she flew, making her have to be light on her wings. Desperate, she flew to the girl, "you have to get away! This man, he is evil, he is working for the dark lord."  
  
"No!" shouted Link numbly. He had heard all that Jeni had said, and apparently was peeved at this revelation. "He is not evil! You are!" and he began to swat at Jeni as much as the wizard.  
  
The girl, that Alera person, seemed a better prospect, "I know," she said, "I know."  
  
Link still seemed to be in denile, and he glared at his sister for daring to speak against the wizard so, "he's a nice guy. He's trying to HELP us."  
  
Alera shook her head, "no. This faerie is trying to help us."  
  
"Don't believe her, boy!" Agnim hissed, "the faerie is a wolf in sheep's clothing!"  
  
Jeni growled a bit and tried to kick at Agnim's nose, but had to dart away before she was swatted. "It is the truth! Agnim is, in fact, an incarnation of past evil wizards!"  
  
Link was getting more angry with each mention of Agnim's less than stellar reputation. Still, he seemed to not believe a word the faerie had said, and Jeni was forced to say, "if you are the hero, Link, I must take you away... to Rauru and the sages!" it was desperate, but it wasn't worthwhile.  
  
Link shook his head like steel, "I don't even know if I am the hero."  
  
Jeni, panicked, said, "of course, of course... I can fix that," and began to rifle through her tiny satchel, but looking for what Alera didn't know.  
  
The wizard, for what it's worth, had began to chant, softly and slowly, some sort of spell Alera was certain would spell out doom for the faerie. No way, she thought, there's no way he's going to kill her.  
  
The faerie became excited, "here it is!" she announced, holding a piece of paper out in one hand, and a tiny wand in another. The wizard now had a rather large ball of light in his hand, which Alera was certain would be aimed to destroy the little faerie. He was almost finished with his spell, so when the faerie announced, "|| }{L^| ! }[/-+! |\/}]{[(^+_)(!" in a tongue Alera knew not of, she grasped the little sprite and ran off.  
  
The direct moment after followed two large loud explosions, two flashes of light, and one crash. Where the faerie had been flying stood the remains of a tree, that was the crash, and the light ball came from Agnim as well. The wizard was very angry, it seemed, and while Link stood rather dumbfounded, Alera, the faerie still tightly grasped in her hand ran as fast as she could, through the swamp land, and as far away into what she figured was the middle of nowhere as possible, places where even Moblins didn't set up camp because it disagreed with them.  
  
Finally, it felt as though Alera could run no longer, and breathlessly, she slumped down near a tree in the moist ground. Jeni was let go, and the faerie said, rather softly, "thank you, Zelda-girl. But the hero..." she seemed in complete and utter horror, "... he is with the dark side."  
  
"I'm not the princess Zelda," Alera said gruffly, "no matter what that wizard thinks."  
  
"Oh!" said Jeni, "I'm sorry then. You are simply a remarkable girl, then, I suppose," she seemed too upset to care, really, "Rauru will be so disappointed! And what of this world... we are doomed!" she cried, flying around in an excited fit, "doomed!"  
  
Alera shook her head, "we are not doomed. Let me grieve over my brother," she added.  
  
Jeni was more than a little annoyed that Alera was acting so calmly, "of COURSE we're doomed. Especially now that I gave the hero back his knowledge of the past. That chant- that was what it was for, you know! Now he will KNOW the wizard is bad, and before Link can get anywhere, he will be destroyed to make it possible for Gannon's victory! Oh! What will we do!?"  
  
Alera, still seeming a bit oblivious to Jeni's hysterics, looked straight at the faerie and said, "{}[[ +/|| ~^)(."  
  
Jeni stopped, suddenly, frightened. What Alera had said was remarkable, as it was in the ancient Hylian tongues that only the sages knew about now. But what made it more remarkable was what she had said...  
  
"I am the hero." 


End file.
